An electric vehicle, such as the conventional electric car or hybrid car, is provided with an inverter, which controls driving of a motor. The examples of this inverter include the one that performs (is used in common for) the drive control of a motor and the charge control of a battery.
This inverter with charging capability boosts, in receipt of power from an external power supply, the voltage of the external power supply by a switching operation of the inverter and charges power to the battery of an electric vehicle. Conventionally, the inverter with charging capability and the external power supply are connected to each other via a reactance including a coil (Patent Literature 1).